La Boîte à Flemme
by CryForTheMoon
Summary: Les jumeaux farceurs, Fred et George Weasley, fabriquent et expérimentent les sucreries de leur Boîte à Flemme...
1. Introduction

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction. :) Cette fiction comportera environ 6 ou 7 chapitres assez courts ( au moins 600 mots par chap ).

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fic'. ;D

* * *

><p>Début juillet.<p>

La pluie tombait sur l'Angleterre. Dans un bruit assourdissant, les éclairs détonaient dans le ciel gris et les trombes d'eau s'abattaient violemment sur les campagnes britanniques si bien que les paysages étaient presque imperceptibles. Cependant, on pouvait voir s'élever de derrière les collines du village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, une maison d'environ quatre étages (construits de manière si désordonnée que l'on pouvait croire qu'ils tenaient probablement par magie) entourée d'arbres.

Deux silhouettes masculines sortirent de l'ombre des arbres en courant à vive allure et essayaient de se protéger de la pluie. Ils entrèrent à présent dans la maison, trempés et essoufflés. Bien vite, les jumeaux Weasley remarquèrent que la maison était vide. Les deux jeunes hommes se faufilèrent jusqu'à leur chambre et s'enfermèrent pour ne pas être dérangés.

George Weasley déposa un sac en toile beige sous une latte du parquet de la chambre et retira son blouson mouillé.

- Maintenant que nous avons quasiment tout ce qu'il faut, nous pourrons bientôt démarrer notre projet ! jubila Fred, en enlevant sa veste.

- On peut même commencer maintenant ! Nous avons les ingrédients et le matériel nécessaires, alors, pourquoi attendre ?

En signe d'accord, les deux rouquins s'adressèrent un clin d'oeil. Fred débarrassa leur bureau de toutes les babioles qui l'encombraient puis sortit d'un tiroir un rouleau de parchemin froissé et dont les coins étaient déchirés. Il le déroula sur le bureau et le fixa pour éviter qu'il ne s'enroule.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais gardé les brouillons… dit George, en esquissant un sourire.

- Attends, on allait quand même pas jeter nos idées pour cette fabuleuse invention ! Cet article pourrait être l'un des plus vendus avec nos Oreilles à Rallonge ! Tu te rends compte, Georgie ?

- Ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite, plaisanta George en sortant une planche de cuisine, un couteau et quelques récipients. Tiens, attrape ça !

Il lança un sachet en velours mauve à Fred puis replongea sa main sous la latte pour en retirer un chaudron miniature. Il posa le minuscule objet sur le parquet. George prit sa baguette et la pointa sur le chaudron :

- Amplificatum.

Le chaudron miniature se mit grossir progressivement, jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un chaudron ordinaire. Ensuite, le double de Fred le prit par son anse rouillée et le déposa sur le bureau avec la planche de cuisine, les récipients et les couteaux.

- Je n'arrive même plus à lire ma propre écriture. On dirait des pattes de mouches ! commenta Fred, légèrement agacé.

George attrapa le morceau de parchemin froissé. Il essaya de lire les mots griffonnés par son frère. L'écriture était à peine lisible, effectivement.

- Ouah ! Même les hiéroglyphes sont plus faciles à déchiffrer ! s'esclaffa le frère de Fred. Tu aurais pu t'appliquer quand même !

- N'exagère pas non plus et puis ce n'est qu'un brouillon, dit Fred avec indifférence, en arrachant le papier des mains de George.

Dans sa précipitation, le jeune rouquin déchira involontairement le vieux parchemin. Un morceau du document manuscrit resta dans la main de Fred et l'autre morceau, dans la main de George.

- Des fois, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour partager mon placenta avec toi… répliqua George Weasley, avec une expression sur le visage, qui donnait l'impression que le jeune rouquin avait d'une soudaine envie de meurtre.

Fred leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira. Agacé, il arracha le bout de parchemin déchiré des mains de son frère, le posa sur le bureau avec l'autre moitié, prit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur les deux bouts du palimpseste. Il prononça la formule de réparation. Les deux parties du parchemin abîmé se recollèrent rapidement et Fred, ravi, rendit le document manuscrit à son jumeau.

- Tu sais, dire " merci " n'a jamais tué personne, affirma le rouquin. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois...

- Tu es désespérant, Fred ! répondit son double en lui tirant la langue. Bon, maintenant, on va peut être pouvoir ENFIN commencer…

- Alors, allons-y ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Enthousiastes, les jumeaux Weasley se précipitèrent sur leur bureau et entamèrent leurs expériences…

* * *

><p>Ce n'était qu'une petite introduction mais j'espère qu'elle vous a quand même plu ! Les autres chapitres feront quasiment la même longueur. :)<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review svp. XD

Bizz,

Cry'


	2. Les Nougats Néansang

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Ondatra zibethicus** : Merci beaucoup pour la review que tu as laissé ! :) Oui, oui Loutry Ste Chaspoule est bel et bien le nom du village où vivent les Weasley ! (C'est précisé à un moment dans _Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu_ -livre, chapitre 6, il me semble- et c'est même l'encyclopédie HP qui me l'a confirmé ! ;D )

* * *

><p>- Ca y est, George ! Ca y est ! Exulta Fred Weasley en sautillant sur place.<p>

- Montre-moi donc ! J'ai envie de voir à quoi elles ressemblent ! s'enthousiasma le frère jumeau de Fred, en se rapprochant.

Fred montra à son frère un cube en sucre blanc, incrusté de petites noisettes qu'il avait parmi les autres.

- La ressemblance avec les confiseries mordues est frappante ! remarqua George.

- C'est parce que C'EST une réplique des sucreries mordues. Ils appellent ceci des nougats. C'est très bon à ce qu'il parait ! commenta le double de George. Cependant, il y a une petite modification au niveau de la fabrication. J'ai utilisé les même ingrédients que pour les nougats moldus mais j'ai rajouté quelques petites … choses.

George haussa un sourcil, dubitatif et demanda à son frère :

- Et qu'as-tu rajouté au juste ?

- Quelques plantes aux propriétés magiques. Rien de plus, enfin je crois !

Fred refit mentalement la liste de tous les ingrédient qu'il avait utilisé pour confectionner les sucreries. Blanc d'oeuf, miel, noisettes, glucose, herbes… Non, rien ne manquait. Il avait bel et bien utilisé tout les ingrédients notés sur le vieux palimpseste.

- Et ces nougats sont censés provoquer quoi ? questionna George, en croisant les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? dit Fred en rigolant.

- Tu veux dire que tu as fabriqué ces nougats sans même savoir quels symptômes vont se manifester après les avoir mangé ? Nom d'une bouse de dragon séchée, Fred ! On risque peut-être notre vie, là ! s'énerva George.

- Calme-toi, veux-tu ? Je n'ai rien mis de dangereux dans ces confiseries, promis. Rien qui pourrait nous tuer en tout cas ! affirma Fred, en adressant un clin d'oeil à son jumeau.

Le double de Fred soupira. Qu'est-ce que Fred pouvait être irritant parfois !

- Merci. Tu me rassures !

- Eh bien si tu ne me crois pas, goûte-le ! s'offusqua le rouquin, en mettant le nougat dans la main de son frère.

George regarda le nougat comme s'il s'agissait de poison. Un rictus de dégoût était à présent visible sur son visage.

- Tu es sûr que…

- CHOCHOTTE ! s'écria Fred, en retirant le nougat de la main de son frère. - Il coupa la sucrerie en deux et redonna la moitié à son frère. - Tiens, regarde !

Le jeune Weasley mit le nougat dans sa bouche et le mastiqua.

- T'chu vois ch'a fait rien 'u tout !

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le frère de Fred mangea le bonbon à son tour.

- Mmh c'est même plutôt bon, admit George.

Les deux frères avalèrent à présent la pâte de nougat. A peine quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées : ils se mirent tout les deux à saigner du nez.

- Tu as un antidote, j'espère ?

Fred hocha la tête négativement, George le réprimanda pendant quelques minutes.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Hein ? demanda George, énervé et en appuyant sur les ailes de son nez pour éviter que le sang ne tombe sur le parquet.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, Georgie… se plaignit Fred.

A force de se vider de leur sang, les jumeaux Weasley commencèrent à avoir la migraine et la tête leur tourna. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur leur lit et s'allongèrent en attendant que ça passe. Pendant ce temps, Molly Weasley effectuait quelques tâches ménagères quotidiennes. Après avoir terminé, elle s'assit confortablement dans le canapé. Elle fut étonnée de ne pas entendre ses fils (en particulier ses jumeaux) faire du bruit, comme à leur habitude. Trouvant cela anormal, Molly se releva et se posta devant l'escalier.

- Tout va bien là-haut ? s'époumona-t-elle.

Aucune réponse, évidemment ! La femme rousse soupira et monta les escaliers. Elle se plaça devant la porte de la chambre des jumeaux puis toqua à leur porte. Personne ne vînt lui ouvrir alors elle prit la peine d'entrer sans permission. Molly découvrit ses deux fils étendus dans leurs lits et se précipita sur eux. Elle vit que ses fils avaient le visage recouvert de sang et les paupières closes.

- Doucement maman ! grogna George, en se frottant la tête.

- Mais… Mais … Vous vous êtes battus en duel ou quoi ? Regardez-moi tout ce sang ! dit la mère des jumeaux farceurs, sur un ton paniqué.

- Pas du tout, pas du tout…

Molly aida ses enfants à se relever et les conduisit dans le salon.

- Que fabriquiez-vous au juste ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien du tout, maman, mentit Fred en pressant ses narines.

Ils restèrent assis quelques minutes mais le sang ne cessait pas de couler.

- Direction Ste Mangouste ! Allez ! ordonna Molly Weasley, en tirant ses deux fils par les bras.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent et entrèrent sans discuter dans la cheminée, prirent une poignée de poudre de cheminette puis prononcèrent d'un ton agacé :

- Hôpital Ste Mangouste.

* * *

><p>Pauvres jumeaux ! ^^<p>

Bon j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! (une petite review svp ? xD) Le prochain chapitre sera posté ce week-end, normalement. ;D

Merci d'avoir lu !

Bizz,

Cry'


	3. Les Petits Fours Tourndeloeil

**Réponse aux Reviews : **

**Ondatra zibethicus : **Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de (trop) les abîmer ! Les pauvres ! XD

**BettyBoop : **Aw merci, t'es trop gentille. =D

Bon voilà le chapitre 3 de cette petite fic' ! =) Enjoooy ! ;D

* * *

><p>Mi-Juillet<p>

- Ah non, les garçons ! Je refuse de vous servir de cobaye !

- Oh s'il te plaît Ginny, sois sympa ! supplia Fred. Dois-je te le demander à genoux ?

- Hors de question que je serve de rat de laboratoire, s'écria la rouquine, avez-vous déjà oublié votre mésaventure de l'autre jour ?

- Ouh ça, on ne risque pas de l'oublier, dit George en lançant un regard noir à son jumeau.

- Bon d'accord. C'était de ma faute, admit Fred, mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! J'ai dit non, alors c'est NON ! s'époumona Ginny Weasley en tournant les talons.

Ginny quitta le salon comme une furie, laissant les jumeaux au beau milieu de la pièce, plantés comme des radis. Déçus, les deux frères retournèrent dans leur chambre en traînant les pieds et claquèrent la porte. Pas de cobaye, pas d'expériences… Les jumeaux n'avaient trouvé personne de leur fratrie pour tester leur nouveau produit et cela les agaçait profondément. George prit un des petits-fours qu'ils venaient de fabriquer, lui et Fred.

- Visiblement, personne ne veux nous aider, déduit le rouquin.

- Dans le pire des cas, on a qu'à tester les produits nous-mêmes, suggéra Fred, en ouvrant un Chocogrenouille.

- Je pense que nous sommes bien partis pour.

Pendant que Fred mangeait son chocolat sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait, George, lui, faisait les cents pas dans la chambre. Il réfléchissait à un moyen de trouver des personnes volontaires pour tester les produits à leur place.

- Tu pourrais l'essayer, toi. Et après on teste chacun notre tour. Je veux que si aujourd'hui tu testes le petit-four, la prochaine fois, je testerais la nouvelle confiserie ! On fait à tour de rôle quoi ! Tu es d'accord ? demanda Fred.

- Je ne refuse pas. Allez. Je teste ! dit George avec enthousiasme.

Le rouquin, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de la pâtisserie, prit l'initiative de s'asseoir sur son lit. Fred s'assit juste à côté de lui.

- Quand tu veux Georgie, répliqua Fred.

George inspira un grand coup, il mordit dans le petit-four et mastiqua la première bouchée. Le petit-four avait vraiment bon goût, une petite saveur de vanille pas déplaisante du tout. Mais George commença à se sentir faible et à pâlir. Il mangea quand même la seconde partie de la pâtisserie et l'avala. Sa tête commença à tourner, il tangua.

- George ? Comment tu te sens ?

Le double de Fred ne répondit pas. Sa vue se brouillait, il ne distinguait plus grand chose maintenant. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère et s'engouffra doucement dans le noir.

- George ?

Aucune réponse de la part de son frère. Paniqué, Fred secoua l'épaule de son frère mais celui-ci ne se réveilla pas. Il allongea le jeune rouquin, visiblement inconscient, et patienta à ses côtés. Entre deux soupirs, il caressait le visage de son frère et espérait qu'il se réveille bientôt.

Un quart s'écoula et le jumeau ne Fred ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, malheureusement. Fred commença à paniquer lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Ron les appeler, lui et George. Il ne répondit pas et essaya par tout les moyens de réveiller son frère. Il le secoua encore et encore…

- Allez Georgie, réveille-toi ! supplia-t-il en collant des petites claques sur les joues de son frère jumeau.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Fred se figea et regarda la porte, le coeur martelant dans sa poitrine. Il se leva précipitamment, ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'extérieur de la chambre à une vitesse hallucinante, laissant la porte entrouverte. Fred faisait maintenant face à son frère cadet, Ron. Celui-ci le regarda et lui demanda, en croquant dans une saucisse bien grasse :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Rien, rien du tout. Enfin rien de spécial, mentit Fred.

- Euh… où est George ?

Le pouls de Fred s'accéléra et, en improvisant, dit à son frère :

- Il…il… N'est… Il … - Ron regardait son frère comme s'il était un fou échappé de l'asile - euh… n'est pas … pas disponible !

- C'est dommage ! Avec Ginny, on voulait faire une partie de Quidditch. Tu as vu ce temps radieux ? Allez, venez jouer avec nous ! insista Ron, en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de sa saucisse.

- Non… on… on ne peut pas ! Désolé.

- Ooooh, pourquoi ?

De la sueur perlait sur le front de Fred et s'écoulait lentement sur les côtés de son visage pâle. Que pouvait-il inventer comme nouveau mensonge ?

- Parce que nous… nous faisons nos… nos… nos devoirs !

Ron avala sa saucisse de travers quand il entendit le mot "devoirs" et s'étouffa. Les jumeaux faire leurs devoirs ? Non c'était vraiment impossible ! Lorsque le frère cadet des jumeaux fut remis de ses émotions, il poussa Fred à lui dire la vérité :

- Non, sérieux, vous faîtes quoi ?

Fred essuya son front dégoulinant de sueur avec sa manche et répondit à Ron :

- Bon d'accord, je vais te le dire. George… ne… ne se sent pas … pas très bien… en fait ! Il ne veut surtout pas être… dérangé, tu comprends ?

Ron se contenta d'acquiescer. Ainsi, il salua son frère et partit chercher son balai. Quant à Fred, il rentra dans sa chambre, claqua la porte et colla son dos à celle-ci. Son regard se posa sur son jumeau, toujours sans connaissance. Soudain, un éclair traversa son esprit et il se dirigea vers le bureau, ouvrit un des tiroirs et en sortit un sachet en velours noir qui contenait des pastilles antidotes fabriquées par George. N'arrivant pas à attraper une des pastilles violettes, il versa le contenu du petit sac dans sa main, garda une pastille de côté et rangea les autres. Il remit le sachet noir dans le tiroir puis s'assit à côté de son frère. Il glissa la petite pastille violette dans la bouche de George. Au bout de quelques secondes, George ouvrit les yeux. Soulagé, Fred enlaça sauvagement son frère.

- Eh oh doucement, plaisanta George, en se redressant.

- Heureux de voir que je ne t'ai pas tué ! Comment tu te sens ? s'inquiéta le double de George.

- Ca peut aller. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Et moi donc…

Leurs regards se posèrent sur le chaudron rempli de petits-fours.

- Il faudrait leur trouver un nom… suggéra George.

- Les Petits-Fours… Tombdanlespommes ?

Les jumeaux se fixèrent. Ils grimacèrent.

- Tourndeloeil, plutôt ? proposa Fred.

- Ah oui, c'est plus attractif comme nom !

En signe d'accord, ils hochèrent la tête, et ils se mirent à parler de leur prochaine invention…

* * *

><p>La suite sera publiée au cours de la semaine. Quand ? Je ne sais pas exactement mais promis vous aurez la suite cette semaine ! ;D<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu (petite review svp ? (a) )

Merci d'avoir lu,

Bizz,

Cry'


End file.
